


Soap

by Xarixian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarixian/pseuds/Xarixian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have always shared showers, but these days it isn't about saving water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> Originally written for [Five Acts](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/617043.html), [here](http://tiptoesmut.livejournal.com/57606.html?thread=1453062#t1453062), filling the prompt water!kink.

Dean tips his head back under the cascade of hot water and lets it rush down his face, washing out the shampoo from his hair, warm rivulets running down his back and chest. He grins and lets the water drip into his mouth, swallows it down even though he can taste the bitterness of their apple scented, two-in-one shampoo and conditioner.

He hears the door open and he keeps his eyes closed, even as he feels that familiar, sharp spike of excitement shoot up through him, heat pooling low in his belly.

He hears the rustle of fabric, a small clang and a hiss of pain as Sam stubs a toe on the scales. And then Sam is climbing into the tub, his hot, naked body wrapping around Dean, one hand coming up to Dean's hair, stroking out what's left of the shampoo. The other hand dips below Dean's waist and he groans deep in the back of his throat.

It used to be that they'd share showers to save water. Dean always got in first and Sam had the choice of joining his brother or waiting for Dean to finish and suffer a freezing cold shower.

In this motel—slightly more upmarket than the ones they're used to—running out of hot water isn't a problem; there's plenty for everyone. But these days it's not about the temperature of the water; it's about the way Sam's body envelops Dean's, the way the water rushes over both of them, droplets from Sam's hair running down Dean's neck, the way Sam's warm, wet hand curls around Dean's cock, his mouth sucking bruises into the flesh of Dean's shoulders.

It's Sam, using his fingers to open Dean up, pushing into him and holding him in place, Dean's forehead bumping against the tiles, Sam jacking his cock. It's the heat of their bodies coming together, the hot water washing away the sweat and the dirt that clings to them, purifying them.

When Dean comes, the water washes that away too, and Sam leaves him to clean himself off, to wash away the sweat and spit and come from his stomach and thighs, the suction of the drain dragging it under, taking it far away.

Dean rubs himself down with a bar of cheap soap, taking his time, brain ticking over and drawing no conclusions. He washes Sam from his body, and when he leaves the bathroom it's like nothing ever happened at all. Out here, they're nothing more than brothers—as normal as brothers can be in this family—and they've got work to do, ghosts to gank and people to save.  



End file.
